Just Another Day
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: i just thought i'd post this again cau'se its my fave....it's my first fic ever... hope ya guys like it....AAMR some of you may have read it before...read my profile and you'll understand
1. Default Chapter

Just another day...  
(AAML) by Kasumi Sakura Ketchum~Showron  
  
Well it was just another day when Brock, Ash and Misty are walking down another road on their way to another city… blah blah blah….. that was 6 years ago (he's 17 now) since Ash conquered all the trainers in Kanto and even Johto. He was finally the strongest, most powerful trainer. When he was 11, he thought that this was all he needed. He thought that when he reached this point he would be the happiest guy on earth. Well, he was sitting there on top of a small grassy hill looking at the clouds floating by and all he could think of was Misty.   
  
He had been thinking about her since the day they (brock ash and misty) split up. They went their separate ways but still kept close contact with each other.   
Brock went back to Pewter city to see how his father was doing. The last time Ash heard from him, he had finally found that special girl in his life, ya know, the one he always dreamed of…or so he says, he dreams of every girl he sees. Ash merely chuckles at the fact that Brock can ever settle down.   
  
Misty had gone back to Cerulean and helped her sisters out. She was no longer, like, left out by her, like, sisters. She had been doing very well, and from the letters he got from her, she sounded very happy.  
  
Two weeks ago, Brock sent Ash and Misty invitations to his little brother's high school graduation. They gladly accepted, mostly because they haven't seen each other in a long time. Ash's thoughts drifted back to the times he spent with Misty when they were still traveling. The first time he met her was sheer bliss he was dripping wet and in total awe of her presence…. The time he battled her for Togepi….she always did look adorable when she played with it… then there were those dumb little fights , about the bike mostly and the Caterpie. He drifted off into a little nap.  
  
Misty's thoughts were also of the times she and Ash spent together. She was sitting in her dressing room staring at the invitation thinking about what to wear. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to meet Ash again after all these years. It would feel too awkward. For she, too, has feeling for Ash. She remembered those cool summer nights when they were camping out. She always woke up in the middle of the night only to be comforted by the sight of Ash's cute face when he was sleeping. She continued reminiscing about all those memories and picked out her outfit.  
  
The night of the ceremony was not all that out of the ordinary, they were all dressed up, but still just another grad ceremony. Ash got there late and couldn't find Misty and Brock in the crowd so he figured he would find them later. After the ceremony all the graduates threw their caps in the air and hugged their families, etc. Ash and Misty finally met for the first time in a while.   
  
"Hey you guys!!! So glad you could make it." Brock greeted Misty and Ash.  
  
"Congradulations Billy!!" Misty said giving Billy a handshake.  
  
"Thanks, hey I have to talk to my friends. Have fun!" He walked towards his friends.  
  
"So how have you guys been?!" Brock inquired. "It's been too long."  
  
The three have a group hug.  
  
"Wow, we sure have changed huh? Well besides your eyes, Squinty." Ash joked.  
  
"You sure have changed, Ash," Misty commented. "You look like a gentleman. A new haircut and, hey, you're taller than me now."  
  
"Hey, you don't look so bad yourself," Ash noted. "I heard your popularity has skyrocketed compared to your sisters"  
  
"Thanks…" Misty blushed.   
  
"Hey. I'll meet you two at the dinner table. It's number 12." Brock walked off waving at a group of his relatives.  
  
"Okay," Ash and Misty replied.  
  
After dinner, the graduates begin to dance and "My Everything" by 98 degrees comes on.  
  
"This is my favorite song," Misty said almost inaudible.  
  
Ash somehow heard this over all the noise that was around them.  
  
"Hey Misty, you wanna…umm…dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ash guides her onto the dance floor and they wrap their arms around each other.   
  
To loneliness of nights so long   
The search for strength to carry on   
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry   
Then like the sun shined from up above   
You surrounded me with your endless love   
And all things I couldn't see   
Are now so clear to me   
  
You are my everything   
Nothing your love won't bring   
My life is yours alone   
The only love I've ever known   
Your spirit pulls me through   
When nothing else will do   
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be   
My everything   
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams   
Are suddenly reality   
You've opened up my heart to feel   
The kind of love that's truly real   
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade   
For the love you give and won't let go   
I hope you'll always know   
  
You are my everything   
Nothing your love won't bring   
My life is yours alone   
The only love I've ever known   
Your spirit pulls me through   
When nothing else will do   
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be   
My everything   
  
You're the breath of life in me   
The only one that sets me free   
And you have made my soul complete   
For all time   
For all time   
  
You are my everything   
Nothing your love won't bring   
My life is yours alone   
The only love I've ever known   
Your spirit pulls me through   
When nothing else will do   
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be   
My everything   
  
You are my everything   
Nothing your love won't bring   
My life is yours alone   
The only love I've ever known   
Your spirit pulls me through   
When nothing else will do   
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be   
My everything   
  
Oh, my everything   
  
Halfway through the song, Ash was so into the moment he accidentally said something.  
"Misty, you're MY everything."  
  
Misty jumped a little at that remark since she totally thought the feelings weren't mutual. She pulled away from him until they could see each others faces.  
"What did you say, Ash?"  
  
Ash realizing what just happened, denied anything and they returned to their dance.  
  
I just must have been dreaming Misty thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day after the dance, Ash knocked on Misty's door in the morning and asked if she was ready yet. He had asked her to wake up early yesterday because he had something to tell her.   
  
"Ok I'm ready. Where are we going?" she asked while pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Just follow me, it's a surprise." Ash grabbed Misty's hand and let her out to a small grassy meadow surrounded by trees. It was quite a little getaway from the real world.  
  
When they got there Misty asked, "So what were you gonna tell me?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to share this place with you. I always spent time here when I was younger to think about things, It was my special place. I wanted to share it with someone special." Ash answered.  
  
"So why did you bring me here?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you're really special to me!" Ash answered a little frustrated.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet!!" Misty turned around to look at the getaway.  
  
"Well it's true, so, didn't you say you had something to tell me? Ash blushed a little  
  
"Well, ya."  
  
"So what is it?" Ash turned around to see Misty running towards him. She tackled him playfully. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Just having some fun." Misty replied as she tried to pin Ash to the ground.  
  
They wrestled for a while until Ash had pinned Misty and began to tickle her.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I surrender!"  
  
Ash stopped and they looked into each others' eyes. There was something there that wasn't there before. Ash slowly leaned in and planted one on Misty. Misty kissed back softly because she felt the same way about him. After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss and Ash got off of Misty ( they were wrestling remember?)  
Misty hugged Ash tightly.   
  
"So how long have you liked me?" Misty whispered.  
  
"Ever since the day I met you," Ash held Misty tightly.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and they got up and walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, that was a good dinner!" Misty exclaimed while she picked up her plate.  
  
"Definitely! I will cook for you for the rest of our lives if that's what you want." Ash joked in attempt to hide his sincerity.  
  
"Who said anything about spending the rest of my life with you???" Misty joked back.  
  
"Well who else could handle you?"  
  
"Very funny Ash Ketchum, Lets just watch some TV."  
  
"OK, I'll get the popcorn."  
  
They sat down on the couch and Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"This is the happiest moment in my life." Misty turned to face Ash with her head still on his shoulder.  
  
"Me too, I love you Misty."  
  
"I love you too Ash!"  
  
The two share another soft yet passionate kiss and Misty fell asleep in Ash's arms.  
  
Years later, they get married and live happily ever after.  
  
(and if you were wondering, Ash did do all the cooking)  
  
Hey this is Kasumi Sakura Ketchum~Showron  
I hoped you liked the story, it was my first fanfic ever! Thanks for reading. Send your questions/comments to Kasumi_Sakura_croft@hotmail.com  
I really appreciate your feedback!  
  



	2. its my bday!!

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!! (March 3) 


End file.
